


The Soldier

by DalekAmy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Badass Harry, Draco is a year younger than in the books, F/M, Lucius is an asshole, M/M, References to Child Abuse, Sexy Times, Slash, You Have Been Warned, bit depressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekAmy/pseuds/DalekAmy
Summary: Sirius Black has been exonerated of his crimes and, due to suspicious activity in the far east, he checks up on his young godson only to find him starving and horribly mistreated.  To save him from the Dursleys and prepare him for the war he knows will soon restart Sirius brings the little boy back to Grimmauld Place.  A childhood hidden from the world and a training schedule that would put a smile on Mad-Eye Moody's face Harry grows into an experienced and terrifyingly powerful young wizard.  With nothing more than rumors and scant sightings to work with the wizarding world dub him The Soldier, cold and reserved and powerful enough to take down practically anyone he's the hope for their world.   So what happens when young Draco Malfoy, trying to run from the wrath of his father, stumbles into his arms?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Preface this with Draco is a year younger than he is in the books, making him Ginny's age instead of Ron, Hermione, and Harry's. So he doesn't interact/taunt them very much in the early years of Hogwarts cause he isn't around them much. Hence they hate him significantly less

To say that I was freaked out or nervous in this moment would be the biggest understatement since Blaise said the Dark Lord was dangerous in first year.I just arrived back on Platform 9 3/4 after fifth year and my mother had grabbed my arm and said “We can not go back to the manor.” I didn’t even know what to say so I just nodded blindly.What the fuck is going on.Just then I felt the tell tale pull of a portkey tug right behind my navel, otherwise known as the worst non-painful feeling ever.My brain was still reeling as we touched down in what looked like a dungeon.The dark, jagged stone walls were practically dripping with… something, but the floor was dry.Thank god. I landed on my ass.Not very dignified for a Malfoy. 

“What the hell is going on? Where are we?” 

Mother turned to face me, “This is our way out, away from your father and away from Him. Dragon I can’t watch him torture you anymore, nor can I allow you to be forced to get that horrible brand put on your skin.” She turned to look at the heavy wooden door on the far side of the small, dark room; she grasped my hand tightly.“My cousin Sirius, he trains the Soldier.” 

Frankly it takes me a minute to realize what she just said, and even then, “What?” She turns back to me, one hand gripping mine and the other pressed to my cheek. “He has agreed to train you too, train you to fight for the Light.I am giving you the best possible chance of survival I can.The war is starting and the carnage is going to be significant.I will not have my baby torn apart by some madman who wants to bathe the world in blood.” It finally hit me, what she was saying, I was free.Free from my father and from the torment that would have been serving the Dark Lord.I threw my arms around my mother, I wasn't going to die, at least not yet anyway.I had a fighting chance, for the first time in my life I had a chance. 

The door creeks open, ancient metal hinges that haven't been used in too long.The first person through the door was a man in his mid thirties with shoulder length black hair and a bit of a limp, behind him a boy about my age with similarly long hair, slight shoulders, and a stature very similar to mine.His soft, beautiful features and bright green eyes contrasted harshly against his blank yet serious expression.This must be him, the Soldier, Hadrian Potter. 

“Narcissa,” The older man spoke, “I assume this is your son Draco?” Mother nodded, “Welcome, you are expected to behave or we’ll all find out what this dungeon was built for . ” I had honestly expected worse.If the Dark Lord ever though someone was spying he would disembowel the poor sod bit by bit only letting them die after he cut out their heart with his own hands.Lost in thought I jumped a bit when Sirius clapped his hands together, “Alright then, lets go upstairs and introduce you to the whole crew. This is Harry by the way, he isn't as much of an arse as he comes off as at first.” As Sirius moved to open the door back up he turned his back on Harry which was obviously a bad move because with a snap of his fingers Harry had hit Sirius in the back of the head with a stinging hex. I was mostly just impressed with the offhand wandless nonverbal magic, Sirius seemed more distracted by the affect of the hex. “Disrespectful to superiors” He muttered, wincing when he got hit again, this time in the shoulder. 

“Building up a tolerance to pain is vital.”He quipped, I couldn't tell if he was joking around or not. "Never turn your back on your enemy."Harry said to Sirius as he motioned mother and me out of the room ahead of him.Sirius just laughed. 

"You're my godson not my enemy, go abuse Moody."We were lead up a narrow spiral staircase and through another thick wooden door. Passing through the door I realize that we were in a normal house, albeit one with a creepy dungeon underneath.“Its just about time for dinner, the others should be in the kitchen.” Sirius called over his shoulder, leading us through an eclectic living room and into a dining room.Although I normally I value style and nicely furnished rooms, I found myself being thankful for the warm, homey feeling the house gave off.Suddenly a door in front of us swung open sharply and outstepped Severus. 

“Uncle Severus, what is going on?” The man didn't say a word, simply sweeping me up in his arms. 

“Your father knew you were not faithful to the Dark Lord, he planed on killing you as soon as you arrived back at the manor.I am very thankful he did not get that chance.”Wow that wasn't overwhelming or scary at all.I kind of just nodded as Severus sat me down at the table.He sat down next to me as other people swarmed around the table taking their own seats.I couldn't help but glance over at Harry, it felt weird calling him that, who was seated by Sirius and some other men I didn't recognize.Though one of them looked to be Mad-eye Moody, Father had mentioned him once or twice and the eye was pretty recognizable. 

"Okay guys, where is my brood?" And that must be Mrs. Weasley.The redheaded woman was levitating quite a few plates of food over her head as she glanced around the room."Charlie where are the rest of you?" 

"Ginny and Ron are going at it in the dueling room, Fred and George are doing who knows what in the potions room and I haven't the foggiest where Percy is."The red headed man next to Sirius rattled off as he grabbed a piece of bread off a plate that had floated too close. 

"Well they can starve," She shouted over towards the stairs. "I swear Hogwarts takes all the manners out of them."She muttered to herself as she arranged the plates on the table.Every one dug in pretty much immediately not bothering to wait for the empty seats to be filled. 

"Draco dear," Mrs. Weasley started from her seat across the table from him."You should eat something you are a growing boy."Her tone somewhere between motherly concerned and scolding.She flicked her wand levitating some chicken, mashed potatoes, and peas onto my plate.I got the feeling that she mothered just about everyone.A feeling that was quickly confirmed. 

"You better eat or she will force feed you."Harry commented from the other end of the table. 

"Just because I had to force feed you when you showed up doesn't mean Draco here isn't perfectly capable of eating enough."She snapped fondly glancing at his plate to see if he had an appropriate amount on it. 

"I ate fine."Harry responded, his tone full of fake offense. 

"Nonsense. You were tiny and you ate like a mouse." 

"I was 6."Harry retorted shoving a forkful of broccoli into his mouth. 

"Duel."Was all Sirius added from his place next to Harry.Everyone in the room just kind of went along with it as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

"Someone should explain for the Malfoys."Harry muttered as if I couldn't hear him.Yeah an explanation would be great. 

"Oh right," Sirius said making a little motion with his hand as he chewed and swallowed his food."All arguments are settled with duels, for practice.You can invoke a proxy if you need to but don't."That really seemed a little crazy to me not gonna lie. 

"Nothing that could cause permanent damage is allowed but other than that it's all fair game." I did recognize Ginny and Ron as they entered the room and fell into their seats.Ginny had a substantial cut on her arm and Ron's hair looked like it had been on fire only moments ago. 

"Who got the last chocolate frog?" Charlie piped up from across the room and Ginny grinned throwing her fist in the air.They have to be messing with me, they could not have dueled over a chocolate frog.Mrs. Weasley fussed a bit going over to them to heal Ginny's shoulder and look Ron over too. 

"You shouldn't be so rough."She scolded keeping her eye on them as she went back to her seat. 

"That would kind of defeat the purpose Mum."Ron muttered under his breath.I kind of agree but kind of think they are all crazy. 

"Over a chocolate frog?" I really think I shouldn't have said anything because now everyone is looking at me. 

"Absolutely." Ginny said from a few seats over."You can always chose a proxy."The way she said it made me feel like I would get eaten alive if I did though."But you can't chose Harry, or Sirius or Severus or Moody.Unless the the person you are having the argument with is one of them.Then you can."She dug in to mashed potatoes while still talking, gross."Otherwise you are just subjecting someone to getting their arse kicked." 

Harry laughed from across the table.Okay, mental note don't get into an argument with... anyone. 

I think Mrs. Weasley is glaring at me because I'm not eating.The room fell into quite chatter for the rest of the meal and I ate as much as I could, which was not much but you can't blame me for being a little nauseous.I just found out that my father was planning my murder.That would make anyone not want to eat. 

"Harry dear would you show Draco his room? I'll take care of Mrs. Malfoy."Mrs. Weasley called as she levitated the empty dishes back into the kitchen. 

"Narcissa please, or at least Ms. Black.I would rather like to disembowel my husband so I hardly think it fair for me to continue to have his last name." I couldn't help but agree with her so I nodded as I stood up and slid my chair back in place. 

"Fair enough," Sirius laughed coming over to them and clapping mother on the shoulder."I should probably un-disown you."He said half to us and half to himself as he wandered out the door. 

"Alright, follow me."Harry cleared his throat motioning for me to come up the stairs with him.Climbing up four flights of stairs we made it to what looked to be the top floor, glancing around there must have been a dozen doors with names carved into them and another few that were blank.They must have expansion charms on them because the doors were very close together. At the end of the hallway Harry motioned me towards one of the blank doors. 

"Your room, put your name on the door.I'm right here if you need anything." He said pointing to the door across from mine.Rather adorably his name looked like it had been carved in by a little kid.Which I guess it probably was if he really has lived here since he was six.Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly."Also if you freak out come talk to me." 

"Why would I freak out."Did he think I was incapable of handling myself?

"Your father planned the murder of you and your mother and was going to do who knows what with you before you died. I think I would freak out a bit too." He said quietly. 

"I'm not going to freak out."I responded, pausing for a second."I don't have to duel you now do I?" 

"No, I'll give you that one for free.Next time though."Harry smiled before walking back towards the stairs."Your trunk is already in there." He called over his shoulder at me. 

Well shit, I am way too much of an argumentative person to survive living here.Putting that out of my mind for a second I pulled my wand from the holster on my forearm and twirling it around before carefully carving 'Draco' into the door right about eye level.Pausing for a second I carved 'Black' in next to it.Mother was right, we weren't Malfoy's anymore. 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a shout, for a second I couldn't tell where I was, the fourposter bed not one I recognized in the slightest.But I didn't have long to freak out about it before the door to this mystery room swung open and one Harry Potter was standing in the frame.Oh right, we were, well we were somewhere I wasn't sure where. 

"You okay?" He asked, taking a few steps into the room cautiously as if I might just explode.Which honestly I felt like doing right now. 

"I'm fine."I said hotly, temper flaring as my dream flooded into my head. _He_ had visited the Manor last summer and had made a mess.A bright red one, and Father had helped.I still couldn't get it out of my head. 

"Follow me, and bring your wand."Harry said gruffly walking back out of the room to wait for me.I just threw on a t-shirt and left the sleeping pants I was wearing and not bothering with shoes. 

"Where are we going?" I asked stumbling out of my room and almost walking straight into Harry. 

"Dueling room." He said as if that explained everything. 

"Why?"I asked carefully following him down the stairs. 

"Because it's the best way to get the anger out."Harry responded turning off the staircase at the second floor and leading me to a large set of double doors.Swinging them open to reveal a large room, the floors covered in blue sparring mats, it was mostly empty save one wall that was lined with practice dummies. 

"I'm not angry."I said not really looking at Harry but instead studying the room. 

"If you aren't angry then you need to see a mindhealer."Harry said frankly, his bare feet padding across the mats to the other side of the room.He spun around to face me raising his wand."Come on, let it go.I can take it." He said, his voice quite and calming. 

"I don't want to fight."I said but I took my wand out of the holster. 

"I don't believe you."He responded firing a spell at me barely giving me a chance to throw up a shield up. 

"What the hell?" I shouted, now I was definitely angry. 

"Come on, fight me."He shouted back firing another spell.I fired back, one after another.Letting my anger take hold I put everything I had into this, growing more and more frustrated as he deflected every shot.We went back and forth like that, circling around each other as we fought, he got in a few shots, a stinging hex and something else that made my muscles seize.I didn't really see how this was supposed to help me be less angry. 

"Sectumsempra" I yelled, putting so much power behind it it sliced right through Harry's unprepared shield and hit his left shoulder flinging him back."Fuck,"I ran over to him, kneeling down next to him he looked unconscious but he definitely wasn't because in a second he had flipped me over and was pinning me to the mats. 

"Always approach with caution."He said his good arm pinning me down by the neck. 

"Alright alright." I said and stopped struggling.He let go flopping down on the mat next to me and wincing as he looked down at his bleeding shoulder.There were three large gashes in it and his white shirt was quickly getting soaked with blood. 

"That was a good shot, didn't see that coming."He said grinning and jumped up to his feet.Pulling the shirt off quickly he walked over to a small door I hadn't realized was there until just now and pulled out a bottle of something pouring it over his shoulder hissing loudly as it fizzed and bubbled on his skin. 

"Sorry."I said, surprised that I actually meant it. 

"You definitely shouldn't be." Harry responded turning aback around as he rubbed the ruined shirt over his chest to get the rest of the blood off revealing nicely healed scars where the cuts had been a second ago."If feels better doesn't it?" He was still grinning, a kind of feral harsh grin that managed to be scary and hot.Yeah he was really fucking hot actually and I did not bother stopping myself from looking the boy up and down now that he had his shirt off. 

"Yeah, actually."I said sitting crosslegged on the floor. 

"Want to talk about it?" He asked coming back to flop down on the mat next to him. 

"I barely know you..." I trailed off glancing over at the boy sitting next to him.Something about him made me feel safe but I couldn't quite put a finger on it. 

"You just saw me bleed, we're friends." He said bluntly the humor in his voice obvious. 

"I guess that isn't something a lot of people can say."I responded laughing a bit and lying down next to him. 

"No not really."He rolled over to look at me properly."What was the dream about?" 

"He visited the manor last summer, held some meetings there, I was basically locked up while he was there but I was brought out to watch him and my father... play with their food."I trailed off taking a deep breath."Can't get it out of my head." 

"Necromantic cannibalism..." Harry looked my face up and down in concern. 

"Yeah." 

"Fun stuff, makes me want to vomit." Harry rolled onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. 

"Me too."I responded doing the same."What time is it?"I asked suddenly just so we could talk about anything else.

"It's like 3 in the morning."Harry responded rubbing one of his hands over his forehead. 

"We should probably try to get some more sleep..." I sat up, not really wanting to go back to bed. 

"Alternatively we could raid the kitchens for a early morning snack."Harry said grinning and hauling himself to his feet. 

"That sounds like a much better idea."I smiled back grabbing onto Harry's offered hand to pull myself up.I barely ate anything at dinner and still didn't feel hungry but at the same time I definitely needed to eat."No meat." I tacked on kind of like a joke but also 100% serious. 

"Yeah no kidding, I was thinking ice cream."Harry didn't let go of my hand until we reached the door.Swinging it open we came face to face with one very pissed off Remus Lupin.I hadn't even realized that he was here or why he was here now that I think about it.Though he was my defense teacher second year so maybe he was training Harry too. 

"Hello." He said flatly, arms folded across his chest. 

"Hey Moony." Harry swung an arm around his shoulder turning so they both were facing me."I trust you know Draco." 

"I do, it's nice to see you again Draco."He said kindly to me before turning his head to glare at Harry. 

"It's nice to see you again too Professor."I responded quietly. 

"His room is right below us, despite the noise barriers he probably had no problem hearing me fall that right Moony?" Harry said cheerfully shaking the mans shoulders jokingly."Don't worry Draco and I are done, just going down to the kitchen to sneak in some ice cream want to come?"He glanced over at me smiling. 

"Well I'm not falling back to sleep," Remus said glancing him over before nudging Harry's shoulder."He got you."He gave me an approving look. 

"That he did... lets go."Harry ducked under Remus' arm and took the stairs two at a time down to the kitchen. 

"He seems a lot happier now than he did earlier."I commented mostly to myself as I followed him down. 

"Yeah well, adrenaline pumping all that.Also I think he likes you."Remus patted me on the shoulder. 

"What?"I asked pausing halfway down the stairs to look back up at Remus. 

"You had a nightmare right? He came down with you to duel to get it out of your system? That's what Sirius and I used to do with him when he had a nightmare."He just smiled at me as he stepped around me and continued down the stairs."Course he doesn't wake us up anymore.  Also he let you get him, usually doesn't do that." 

I trailed down the stairs after them taking my time to try to wipe the surprise off my face.What exactly did he mean by 'like'?God I feel like a first year girl. 

"How about instead of ice cream we get some actual food?" Remus asked Harry as I walked into the kitchen."I'll make some pancakes and hot chocolate."It didn't really sound like he was giving them an option.Though it did sound great.

"Draco?" Harry asked watching him from where he was leaning up against the kitchen counter. 

"Yes please"I responded faintly still standing in the doorway, more of an automatic reaction than an endorsement. 

"Blueberry or chocolate?" Harry asked as he pulled things out of the pantry. 

"Blueberry would be great."I said feeling like I should be helping but not really knowing what I could do. 

"Alright you two, out of my kitchen."Remus shooed us out waving his hand at us as we retreated to the living room.Harry plopped down on one of the yellow sofas that faced the fireplace, waving his hand in the general direction he lit the logs as he folded his legs up onto the couch. 

"I though you were going to be standoffish."I murmured as I sat down at the other end of the sofa. 

"Usually I am." Harry replied staring at the fire."Something different about you, still trying to figure out what."  


"Let me know when you do."I laughed quietly watching the light of the fire dance across Harry's face. 

"I was watching you at dinner, I guess you reminded me of me a little bit, when I first came."Harry trailed off glancing over at me."Well, I was a hell of a lot worse off but you know what I mean." 

"Yeah I think I do..."I turned to examine the bookshelves trying to decide if I was actually about to ask."Why were you worse off?" Apparently I was. 

It took Harry a few minutes to answer. 

"When my parents died I was placed with my mother's sister, a muggle.This was while Sirius was still in jail and everyone thought He was gone for good."He stood, grabbing a blanket out of the basket next to the fireplace wrapping it around his shoulders."I was four when Sirius got out and at that point they thought it would be best to let me be with my family, I guess no one ever bothered to look that close.I... well I was locked in the cupboard under the stairs for most of the day, being let out at meal times to help cook and clean and garden and stuff.I was barely allowed food.And I was beaten badly every time I did accidental magic which was honestly pretty often." Harry stretched his legs out on the sofa, turning to look at me properly.He looked like he was searching for something in my eyes but I had no idea what."He started making some noise in the far east right after my 6th birthday so Sirius went to check on the wards and discovered what was happening.Took me right then.According to him and Moony I didn't eat for a week and slept under my bed."I reached up to wipe the tears out of my eyes before they fell. 

"Fuck them, you didn't deserve that, no kid does."I wrapped my arms around my chest unconsciously.Harry just smiled faintly. 

"Fuck your father."He responded relaxing back into the couch. 

"At least he didn't beat me."I couldn't help but respond. 

"I'm not sure psychological abuse is better than physical."Harry batted back tilting his head just slightly to the right.It was adorable.How can one person be so scary and so adorable? That should probably be illegal. 

"I don't agree."I knew exactly where this was headed and it made my heart pound. 

"Duel you for it?" Harry stage whispered leaning forward jokingly. 

"Tomorrow, and a proper fight."I laughed leaning in too. 

"Deal." He said sticking out his hand for me to shake, which I gladly did.I sat back and watched the fire for a few more minutes just trying to relax, trying to get my head around the fact that I wasn't under Father's thumb anymore. 

"Boys, pancakes are ready." Remus called from the kitchen, carefully not to be too loud.Harry just smiled getting up but keeping the blanket wrapped around him as he walked back into the kitchen, blanket dragging behind him like a cape.Suddenly I could almost see the little 6 year old who had been too afraid to eat in this dark house wrapping himself in a blanket and pretending he was superhero to go eat a pancake.It made me want to go over and hug him tight and never let go. 

Wow this is ridiculous, I've known the guy for like 12 hours and I already have a giant crush on him.Great. 

The pancakes and hot chocolate were remarkably good though. 


	3. Chapter 3

a month later 

 

"Your Father is very pissed off."Harry said collapsing back on my bed.Fuck I didn't even realize they had gone out. 

"What happened?" I couldn't help but yawn, it was his own fault he woke me up.I slid up so I could sit against the headboard to talk to him but was quickly distracted by his bloody face and dirty clothing. "Woah, what happened?" I practically fell off the bed trying to untangle my legs from the blanket so I could get a towel to wipe away some of the blood. 

"Planned fight, we had to give Severus something so He would keep believing that the man is really on his side and to do that he had to give information about my movements."Harry sighed heavily as I pulled a hand towel out from the cupboard.I came back to sit on the bed next to him and carefully dabbed the towel on his cheek where he was bleeding the most. 

"Yeah Dolohov got me, asshole.I have enough facial scars thanks."Harry winced as I pressed on the cut to get the bleeding to stop, it was pretty deep. 

"Can't you get Madame Pomfrey or Mrs. Weasley to heal it?"I asked wiping blood off his forehead to look for other cuts. 

"They already tried.Can't heal injuries created with dark magic, gonna just have to wait it out."He grabbed my hand as I felt around his head to look for other injuries."That blood isn't actually mine." 

I kind of just nodded silently. 

"Why did you say my father was angry."I asked tossing the towel to the side as he had stopped bleeding. 

"He got very mouthy with Sirius saying he had kidnapped you and your mother. He did manage to get away fairly unharmed unfortunately I couldn't get to him through fucking Dolohov and some other guy I didn't recognize.He was good though"I got the feeling that if Harry had his way father would be chained up in the basement and left there to starve.And if did that happened, well I wouldn't stop him. 

"You should probably take a shower, and let someone bind up that cut so it heals."I said quietly, glancing over the rest of him to look for other injuries. 

"Can't you do it?" He asked sighing heavily tilting his head towards by lap as if he wanted to pillow his head on my thighs.I'm not imagining this right? I fucking hope not. 

"Yeah, yeah sure I can do it."Not that I've had to do it before but I knew how... in theory.I grabbed my wand of the bed side table and tapped it against my own fingers before hovering it over Harry's cheek." _Curtis Consuo_." I whispered tapping back and forth across the cut to stitch the sides together.Harry winced a bit as the spell took affect and pulled the cut together but besides that seemed fine. 

"Thank you." He closed his eyes just as I tapped him hard on the forehead with my wand. 

" _Scorgify_." 

"Hey, I was gonna take a shower."He said laughing and rubbing his forehead. 

"Liar, you were going to fall asleep covered in dirt and other people's blood in _my_ bed."I shot back laughing lightly. 

"Yeah I was, still gonna do that though, minus the dirt and blood."He didn't seem the least bit phased that it was midnight and if he slept in my bed where was I supposed to sleep. 

"That's no fair, where am I gonna sleep?" I asked nudging his ribs choosing to ignore how he flinched. 

"Here too." He said toeing off his converse and socks before unbuckling his belt and throwing it on the floor. 

"You are not sleeping in my bed naked Harry."I said laughing awkwardly. 

"I'm wearing boxers." He responded as if that made it so much better.Regardless he slid his jeans off without getting up tossing them on the floor too. 

"At least get up under the covers would you." I mean for Merlinssake he was still lying horizontally on my bed with his legs dangling off the side. 

"Fine."He groaned as if I had just asked him to take Atlas' place holding up the world.He shuffled around a bit to orient himself in the right direction and slide under the sheets."Come on I don't bite."He murmured already half asleep turning to face me blinking lazily."What?" 

"What are we doing Harry?" I asked curling up under the sheets with him. 

"Hopefully sleeping." He responded. 

"That's not what I meant and you know it."I sighed heavily watching as his hair fell around his face as he adjusted the pillow. 

"I don't know Draco, I don't want to hurt you.I mean the chances I will survive this war are, well they're low."Somehow that wasn't what I expected him to say. 

"What? You've trained every day since you were a kid your chances can't be that bad?"I could practically feel my heart stop. 

"Draco, even if I did kill him, which is in the realm of possibility I guess, I would still have to die in the end."Harry sunk into the bed, closing his eyes so he didn't have to look at me."I'm a horcrux Draco, there is a piece of his soul inside of me.As long as I live he will too."I was on him in a second wrapping my arms around him pulling him as close as possible. 

"It would be a privilege to have my heart broken by you."I whispered in his ear as he wrapped his arms around me too. 

"That's a quote from a book isn't it."He laughed into my shoulder. 

"It felt right." I whispered back giggling a bit.It was a heady feeling to be wrapped up in him like this."It's true anyway.We're all probably gonna die.I don't care." 

"You aren't going to die." Harry murmured pressing a soft kiss to my collar bone. 

"This is getting messy, and it's only going to get worse... don't think that you can get me to sit out.If nothing else I want a shot at Lucius, well actually all of them but especially him."I was rambling at this point but I couldn't stop it felt like my heart was falling out of my mouth.Harry looked up at me brushing the hair out of my eyes.Probably should cut that.He looked like he was searching for something in my eyes but as usual I hadn't the foggiest what. 

"I would like to stop you but I'm not an idiot.That would be impossible."His fingers brushed over my jaw, his thumb sweeping across my cheek bone."But I won't let you die." He said it like it he was saying 'I love you'.  

This is the kind of argument that Harry would not let me win, here or in the dueling room.So I kissed him instead of arguing. 

His lips were surprisingly soft as they moved gently over mine.He wrapped his hand around the back of my skull digging his fingers into my too long too blond hair and pulling me closer.After a few heated moments I pulled back resting my forehead against his. 

"What am I going to do with you."He laughed kissing me again chaste and brief.  
"I'm sure I can come up with something."I said jokingly but I let my hand wander up under his shirt to dance along his impressively muscular chest anyway.He groaned when I pulled away leaving a space between up."That being said you need sleep." 

"You're killing me Draco."He wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me back against his chest but relaxed into me pillowing his head against my shoulder.He looked like he would be asleep in seconds, of course, I would not be so lucky. 

I couldn't stop thinking about what Harry had said, how in Merlin's name can a person be a horcrux?Also was Harry there for the splitting because that was some terrifying magic.A lot of dark magic required fresh bodies that were used in specific, and disturbing, ways.The creation of a horcrux was probably the worse.It required specific cannibalism depending on how the soul would be split and to get the right bits it often involved dismemberment and disembowelment.Father had explained it to me in great detail once.I was 11. 

My very disturbed thoughts were interrupted by the door of my room creaking open very slowly.Glancing down at Harry he surprisingly hadn't woken up so I shushed whoever it was opening the door. 

"Harry in here?" It was Sirius. 

"Yeah, he's asleep be quiet."I whispered back watching as he poked his head into the room. 

"Is his cheek okay?" He asked taking a few steps into the room to get a look at Harry. 

"Yeah I stitched it." I said looking back down at him. He looked so peaceful.The words were out of my mouth before I had given them permission."Does he really have to die to get rid of [it](http://it)?"

"His body has to die for the horcrux to die.And the only way to separate his soul from his body would be a horcrux.Which we both know he would never do." Sirius sighed heavily watching Harry closely as he turned his face farther into my shoulder.I felt tears well up in his eyes but I couldn't be bothered to brush them away. 

"Love him while you still can." Sirius smiled sadly, turning back out the door and closing it quietlyplunging us back into darkness. 

"I will"I whispered pressing a kiss to Harry's head. "Wait, who exactly knows?" 

"Me and Remus, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore and Snape.But that's all.No one else knows the horcruxes exist."  

The next morning the house got moving a lot slower than usual.A few more injured people staying in bed for the day while the rest of us just took our time coming downstairs.But Harry pulled me downstairs by 10 am insisting that I had to eat something and that I was too skinny.Definitely can see Mrs' Weasley's influence in him. 

He stopped dead in the door way to the kitchen. 

"What?" I asked looking over his shoulder at Sirius, Remus, and Severus sitting at he kitchen table. 

"What happened?" Harry asked, shoulders tensing.

"Mad-Eye didn't make it back." Sirius said from his seat at the head of the table, his hands wrapped around a steaming cup of tea. 

"Where is he?" Harry asked, his voice resigned. 

"Kingsley brought his body back to the ministry morgue.He's trying to convince the minister to bury him with honors."Harry pulled out a chair at he table collapsing into it rubbing his hands over his face. 

"What about Fletcher? He was his partner right?"Harry asked resting his elbows on the table top. 

"Nobody has seen him, probably fled the coward."Sirius's knuckles turned white as he squeezed his mug.I sat down next to Harry, resting on of my hands on his forearm.

"On another concerning note, Dumbledore is getting worse."Severus sneered from the corner. 

"How bad?" Remus asked as he handed Harry and I mugs of tea.I absent mindedly wrapped the string of the tea bag around my thumb swirling it around the cup. 

"He has weeks left. The spells on Gaunt's ring were... extensive." Severus folded his arms behind his back like he always did when he was trying to keep the emotions inside.It was a secret he told me when I was little and father would get angry when I showed emotions in public.Unbecoming of a pureblood or some crap like that.I'm rather trying to break that conditioning now. 

"Great."Sirius said pinching the bridge of his nose."So that's the diary, the ring, we know two others which leaves three to find. Probably without Dumbledore." 

"Two others?" I whispered to Harry leaning in to him. 

"Nagini, his snake."Harry whispered back resting his chin on the palm his hand, elbow on the table. 

"That thing is always with Him...." I groaned. 

"Yeah it's the only reason it isn't dead."Harry hissed back, clearly a point of anger there. 

"We should talk to mother." I said a little louder so everyone could hear me. 

"You think she might know something about the horcruxes?"Sirius straightened up releasing his mug from his strangle hold. 

"I mean He wouldn't have told her anything but He might have trusted Bellatrix."I squeezed Harry's hand tightly."As I understand it they were very close until she was put away."I was thanking Merlin that Neville wasn't here right now, he had gone to see his grandmother for the week.Not that he was happy about that last we talked. "I mean they are sisters." 

"How about you go get her Draco."Severus said quietly.Mother hadn't been doing very well since we had arrived.I had a feeling that she knew what was wrong but she wouldn't talk to me about it.I nodded, standing up reluctantly dragging my hand out of Harry's to go upstairs.Her room was on the second floor by where Sirius' was.She had mentioned that she had stayed in this room several times when she was younger.Walking down the hall I noticed there was a blank door next to Sirius' door.I hadn't thought there were anymore open rooms down here, I know they had added more rooms to the fourth floor not that long ago.Why leave this room open? Shrugging it off I knocked lightly on Mother's door before opening it and taking a step in. She was still in bed but she turned her head to me when she heard me come in. 

"My dragon.How are you?" Her voice was weak as she struggled to sit up. 

"Mother please, relax." I walked over to the bed quickly sitting on the edge helping her lie back down. 

"Dragon, what is on your mind?"She always had a way of knowing when something was wrong. 

"Sirius wanted me to come get you.We were wondering if Lucius or Bellatrix had ever talked to you about the horcruxes."I spoke quietly, holder her hand in my own. 

"No, no I didn't even know they existed.I don't think Lucius did either."She paused for a second."But Bella did once mention that He had trusted her with something, something to put in her vault at Gringotts.But she wouldn't tell me what it was.But this was years and years ago."She squeezed my hand, smiling at me. 

"Thank you," I smiled back."Are you okay?"I asked, it seemed like she was only getting worse. 

"No my Dragon, I hoped I would have longer but it doesn't seem like I am that lucky."That was not what I was expecting."I pledged my magic to Lucius when I married him.I pledged my life to him.He's taking it away." 

"What?"It felt like my heart was being crushed in my chest, I couldn't breathe."No, nonono you can't die."She propped herself up so she could brush the tears running down my cheeks away.I hadn't even noticed I was crying."You knew, you knew that leaving would kill you and you did it anyway?" Merlin I was so angry, how could she leave me? 

"If I hadn't you would be dead, I couldn't live without you."She responded quietly. 

"I would have done it, I would have taken the pledge and done anything they asked to save you why didn't you tell me?"I would have moved the world to keep her safe. 

"I couldn't let you do that. I was so grateful that you didn't turn out like your father, I couldn't let him kill everything that you were."That would be better than this.I stood up quickly, backing away from the bed."Please Dragon..." 

"I can't believe this." I practically ran out of the room slamming the door behind me.I stopped quickly halfway down the stairs to wipe the tears away and calm my breathing.Taking the rest of the stairs slowly I walked back into the kitchen, back ramrod straight. 

"She said that Bellatrix once mentioned that He had trusted her to keep something important in her Gringotts vault but wouldn't tell her what."I walked across the room to go stand next to Severus. "You knew didn't you, you knew she was going to die."Severus just stared down at me, it was hardly like he needed to say anything."Fuck you."I spat spinning back around and marching back out the room.I could hear Harry's chair screech on the floor and he got up to come after me but I ran up the stairs anyway forcing my way into the dueling room only to interrupt Ron and Hermione practicing dueling in a way that was basically just aggressive foreplay. 

"Out."I snapped, stalking across the room. 

"Dude what the hell?" Ron spat back.He still didn't like me despite the fact that I knew that he knew I didn't have a choice about being an arse at Hogwarts.Hermione didn't look any less pissed off at the moment. 

"Guys, can you give us the room for a few?"Harry asked quietly, closing the doors softly behind him.I continued to pace as he walked over to the two of them and said something under his breath that I couldn't make out but whatever it was made Ron look at me with such pity that it made me want to punch him.But at least they left. 

"Did you know?" I practically shouted at him, shoving him away when he tried to get close to me. 

"No, I had no idea."He responded quietly watching me closely as I continued to pace.I could feel my magic forcing it's way to the surface in response to my anger. 

"How could she? How could she think I would want her die to save me?"The dummies lined up against the wall started to shake a bit. 

"She doesn't think that it's what you want.It's what she wants.She is your mother she would do anything to keep you safe."Harry threw up a shield just in time to protect himself from my magic exploding outward.The bright yellow light filled the room throwing the dummies against the wall and breaking the mirrors.The doors barely held. 

"Stop acting like you have some incredible insight.You were a baby, you don't even remember your mother."I shouted as the room cleared.That definitely hit a cord. 

"How is that better?" He responded raising his voice."You think it's better to have not remember being loved like that at all?You had 15 years.I would give _anything_ for just a day."Well that didn't make me feel guilty at all.But I couldn't say anything anymore, tears were streaming down my face and I was starting to feel weak from expelling all that magic at once.Harry caught me when my knees gave out, pulling me onto his lap and holding me as I cried. 

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry." Harry whispered running his hand up and down my back trying to help calm my breathing.I tried to apologize for what I said but I couldn't get the words out, my throat just felt like it was closing up and I couldn't breathe. 

"Relax, I know.Just breathe with me.Listen to my breathing and try to copy it." It took me a few minutes to slow down my breathing but we sat there for much longer just holding each other. 

"If I survive this war I'll be all alone won't I."Harry squeezed me tightly against his chest. 

"I don't know." He whispered. 

"You'll be gone, and Mother and let's be honest no one thinks Severus will live.I don't have anyone else."I could feel myself shaking, trying to ground myself to Harry by just holding on tighter. 

"You will be okay, get out of England.Meet someone and live a happy life, promise me you will move on from this.Find someone who loves you."Harry pulled back to look at me, lifting my chin to make me look at him."Promise me." 

"I'll try." I whispered, surging forward kissing him hard and fast and with as much love as I could manage.I couldn't say it out loud, but hopefully I could at least show him.He responded quickly, cupping my jaw in his hand, his other hand hovering on my hip. 

"Draco," He groaned against my lips when I pushed my hips forward on his. He pulled away, "Please," he said when I tried to follow him."You don't want to do this.You are angry and upset if we do this you will only regret it later."I ignored him kissing him again and rocking our hips together."Draco please don't do this."He whispered against my lips.I sighed letting go of him and sliding back off his lap.Standing I straightened my shirt and walked over to the door.When Harry got up to follow me I paused before opening the door. 

"I need to be alone."I said, glancing back at Harry to see him nod, eyes down.He looked tired.I let it go walking out the door and taking the stairs two at a time back up to my room to collapse on my bed.  


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up slowly that morning, feeling way too warm wrapped up in the blankets of my fourposter.Harry had been gone for a week, he was at Hogwarts doing something with Dumbledore that no one was talking about.There was only about 3 weeks left in the summer and I still didn't know if I was going back to Hogwarts.Part of me didn't want to, I wouldn't have as much time with Harry if I did and besides, training and research would be more important as we got closer to finding the horcruxes.We were trying to figure out how to try to get into the Black Family vault, only problem was only the head of the family had access.Three guesses who that was.Also, problem two was that Gringotts had never been broken into, ever, it was pretty much fool proof.I wandered down into the kitchen to find Remus starting off the day early as usual. 

"Good morning" He said, pushing something around in a pan on the stove. "Do you want any eggs?" 

"Sure, if you're making some."I responded grabbing a glass of milk out of the fridge."Hey, do you know what vault number the Potter family vault is?"Remus paused for a second scooping some eggs out onto a plate. 

"Why do you ask?" 

"Well, I was kind of thinking that if we can go down into Gringotts for an actual reason to scout it out we can better figure out a plan for breaking in.I don't have access to the Malfoy vault, everyones else's vault is going to be a lot higher up so it won't give us the information we need."I said as Remus handed me the plate and a fork. 

"It's in the 800s." Remus said, sitting down with his own plate of eggs. 

"Perfect, the Black vault is 711 right? Potter is deeper."I couldn't seem to get the eggs down. 

"Except that would require Harry."Remus said slowly looking up at me. 

"Yeah, it would."I wasn't really sure where this was going.  
"Harry has a million galleon price on his head.Dead or alive."Yeah I know. 

"I mean yeah, but you think that is going to stop him?"I asked picking at my eggs. 

"No, I wish it would but it isn't like Harry doesn't go out regularly anyway.He just doesn't go to such, well magical places."Remus sighed combing his hands through his hair."He'll be back later today you can talk to him about it.But don't tell Sirius." He scooped up the rest of his eggs and eat them before returning his plate to the sink. 

"What time is he coming back?" I asked, I'm not exactly ashamed to admit I was eager to see him again. 

"In like an hour I think, unless they get into something.They do that."Remus said scrubbing down his plate.I tried to eat some more of my eggs. 

"What do they get into?" I asked trying my best to not sound nosy. 

"Harry does very well passing for not being a giant nerd but he is.I had taught him all I knew about magical theory by the time he was 8.Severus managed to keep him occupies for a while longer but by the time he was old enough to get to Hogwarts he was way ahead any of us.Dumbledore has tutored him ever since.Between Sirius, Andromeda, and I we did pretty much every practical magic.Then after dinner he would go to Hogwarts for a few hours, a bit with Severus and the rest with Dumbledore.He and Dumbledore get into these fantastical debates about theory that can go on for days." 

"Wow, I had no idea."Draco murmured half to himself."He doesn't talk about Dumbledore." 

"They, well they have a very complicated relationship.Harry got very angry with him, justifiably, about a year ago because he was lying to him.Not giving him all the information.Harry basically said that he had given his entire life to this fight and that Dumbledore had no right to lie to him about what he was getting into."Remus sighed heavily, leaning heavily on the counter."Which lead to us learning that Harry was a horcrux and that Dumbledore had suspected it for years."   
"I wouldn't want to talk about it either I guess."I said downing the rest of my milk and getting up to wash the dishes. 

After putting the dishes away I made my way back upstairs to the library, shockingly finding Hermione there hovering in the Dark Arts section. 

"Considering taking over the world?" I asked, making her jump. 

"Funny Draco.I was hoping I could kind something on Herpo the Foul actually."She looked a little flustered but it was probably just being around me.Somewhat understandably it was taking her, Ron and Neville a little longer to adjust to me not being a complete arse. 

"Ah yes, the inventor the horcrux.Fucking creep."I murmured making Hermione snort a laugh. 

"What do you want Draco?"She asked running her fingers over the books on the top shelf. 

"I wanted to talk to you about something... personal."I said taking a step back as she made her way down the shelf. 

"What?" We weren't close by any means but you could always count on Hermione to be honest. 

"Harry."I responded, stuffing my hands in my pockets. 

"What about him?" She was half focused on me and half focused on the book she was examining. 

"How do you, feel comfortable being so close to someone when we won't all survive?”She kind of really examining the book anymore, really just looking at it. 

"You mean Ron."She said pretending to flip though the pages. 

"Yeah." I looked through the books too, pulling one out on healing dark magic injuries. 

"I guess, I just hope we can make it.And if we don't, at least we had one part of our lives that was ours.That was good."Hermione responded, sliding the book back on the shelf. 

"I don't really have much to hope for."I said, kind of feeling that I was maybe saying something Harry wanted me to be repeating.

"Harry doesn't have hope, that doesn't mean you can't have it." She said glancing over at me. "Some other people still do, but also, you don't want to have regrets."

Yeah she was right as usual. 

"You love him don't you." She said smiling down a another book.I kind of appreciated that she wasn't watching me. 

"Yeah, how could I not?"I laughed a little bit, it felt ridiculous to say it out loud.

"Oh I don't know, the hair, the intensity, the need to fight out his feelings until they're all gone."Hermione raised her eyebrows as it it wasn't a rhetorical question. 

"I actually kind of like the fight out the feelings thing.Watching him duel is pretty hot."I comment making Hermione giggle. 

"His skills are impressive."She tagged on glancing over at me. I heard the front door slam.Hermione just laughed."Go, go tell him.And put up a noise cancelling charm when you do the other thing."I just rolled my eyes at her and turned around to go find Harry. 

Sirius got to him first of course, Remus probably sent him a patronus before apparating them back. 

"What did you guys do for so long? Still arguing over those transfigurations laws?"We all knew that wasn't it but we'd all rather pretend it was. 

"Yeah, I have some things to talk to you guys about but it can wait till after dinner." Harry glanced the stairway to where I was standing leaning over the second flood balcony. 

"Hey" I grinned down to him laughing. 

"Hey" He responded pushing past Sirius to get up the stairs. 

"Oh more important people to see I get it."Sirius joked watching Harry run up the stairs to hug me."Young love, it makes me feel so old Moony." 

Harry wrapped his arms around me practically picking me up to kiss me.I just laughed kissing him back before pulling him up the stairs and away from his uncles.I not so quietly shoved him up against the door to his room kissing him hard and fast only to be rudely interrupted. 

"Mate get a room!" Ron shouted covering his eyes and retreating into his room. 

I just laughed twisting the door nob behind Harry sending both of his stumbling into his room. 

"Some's excited I'm back."Harry laughed, tossing his rucksack to the ground and looping his arms around my shoulders. 

"I love you."I smirked at his surprised expression, pulling him closer to whisper in his ear."You don't have to say it back, I just thought you should know."He shivered running his lips over my jaw bone. 

"I love you too,"He said grinning into my skin. "I am in love with you."I couldn't help but laugh breathlessly, taking a step forward to push him onto the bed.He looked... perfect, first few buttons of his shirt undone, hair flopping back onto the red blanket, laughing.I really was in love with him.And it felt amazing.He slid back onto the bed, toeing off his shoes before I climbed on top of him, straddling his hips.I wiggled my arse a little bit like I was trying to get comfortable but really it was just to watch how Harry bit at the side of his lower lip. I reached up carefully and slowly unbutton each of the buttons on his crisp white button up I had wrinkled while we were making out against his door.I leaned down to kiss his collar bones, run my teeth over his neck nipping at the spot right behind his jaw under his ear that made him buck his hips up into me and bury one of his hands in my hair.I got the last of the buttons undone pushing it off his shoulders and making him sit up to get it off completely.He laughed pulling my t-shirt off over my head and tossing it to the floor too.His hands went back to my hair quickly as I slid down to hover over his erection.Teasing him by slowly undoing his belt and trouser button.He lifted his hips so that I could slid his trousers down his thighs for him to kick off. He definitely wasn't small that's for sure.I gripped the shaft swirling my tongue around the head of his cock making his hands tighten in my hair pulling hard. 

“Merlin Draco, you’re amazing.” He groaned as I sucked as much as could into my mouth, feeling him brush against the back of my throat. I had to grip his hip hard to get him not to buck into my throat. I worked up and down slowly teasing him running my tongue over the thick vein under his cock. 

“Fuck ughhhh… damn it Draco.” He groaned as I pulled off for a second. 

“Silencing spell.” I laughed. He waved his hand over towards the door putting the spell up but it returned to my hair as I swallowed around him making him curse. I let him guide me with his hands pulling on my hair sucking up and down his cock as I ran my hands over his stomach and chest, flicking a thumb over his nipple. After a minute or two he pulled me off him grabbing onto my bicep to pull me up to kiss him. Kissing him felt like a fight. He bite his way into my mouth, grazing his teeth over my lower lip. 

“I can taste my cock on your tongue.” He groaned against my lips, undoing my trousers deftly and sneaking his hand into my pants to wrap around my cock. I let my head fall to his shoulder as he slid his hand over me, twisting his wrist and running a thumb across the slit.

“Fuck.” I whispered leaving him another few hickies under his jaw line and across his pulse point. 

Suddenly he twisted one of his legs behind mine expertly flipping us over and making me gasp. He shoved my trousers down and threw them halfway across the room. He looped one of my legs over his shoulder and ran his teeth against the paper thin skin on my inner thigh. He nipped at where my thigh met the curve of my arse sucking hard. I couldn't help but let my back arch pushing into Harry’s mouth as he brushed his thumb over my hole making me cry out.He looked up at me, resting his chin on top of my thigh. 

“May I?” He whispered, kiss pressing into my thigh as the muscle under his lips jumped. 

“Please Harry, please I need you.” I arched my back again pressing into his thumb as he let it slip just inside me. 

“What do you need?” He asked running his tongue along the underside of my cock. 

“Merlin!” I nearly shouted as me sucked the head into his mouth. “I need you… ugh please… I need you to stretch me open around your cock!” I was very glad right then I made Harry put up that silencing spell. He whispered a spell against my cock making me shiver suddenly when I felt lube coat my insides. He slid a finger into me so slow it was like torture, letting it brush up just barely at my prostate but not quite. Pushing another in he spread me open carefully, lips running over my thighs as they started to shake with pleasure. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to get purchase on his shoulders. 

“Please Harry… please.”I said bucking my hips, I couldn't wait any longer. 

“You aren’t ready.” He whispered on my skin not helping my jumpy muscles. 

“I am I am, I need you, I need you … right now.” He grinned against my thigh. Sitting up to look at me splayed out in front of him. 

“I wish you could see how amazing you look right now.” He said ghosting a hand down my side as his fingers curled in me making my back arch as I groaned. He took his fingers out, hovering above me as he nudged my sensitive hole with the head of his cock. Cruel and unusual punishment, for what I don't know. He kissed me softly, one hand coming up to cradle my head as he pushed in slowly. God the stretch felt amazing. 

“Yeah, ugh Merlin yesyesyes.” My eye practically rolled back in my head. "That's amazing"I was pretty much just babbling at this point. Anything to get him to fuck me, hard.He ran his hand over my stomach as he filled me completely.Pulling out slowly he pushed back in hard nailing my prostate and making me scream. And he did it again and again and again until I felt like I was drowning in the pleasure. 

“Harry, I’m so close…” I can feel it building in my stomach, he quickened his pace wrapping a hand around my cock and wanking me off in time with his thrusts. That together was entirely too much, it felt like every muscle in my body tensed, my back arching hard as a screamed my release splattering our stomachs with cum. Harry pounded into me right though it dragging it out until my seizing muscles pulled him over the edge with me. 

“Merlin Draco… fuck.” He groaned his face buried in my shoulder. After a moment he pulled out flopping down next to me grinning and trying to catch his breath. 

“We should probably take a shower.” He said smiling at me before looking down at the mess we had made on each other. 

“I really don't want to get up.”I laughed, “Can’t you just.” I kind of waved my hand in the air too lazy to find my own wand probably tossed on the floor with my pants. He just laughed copying my hand gesture but actually performing the scorgify my mind had been struggling to find the word for. “Thank you.”I sighed, turning on my side to cuddle up next to him. He just laughed pulling the sheets up and over us from where we had bunched them up earlier. 

“I love you Draco.” He whispered turning to look at me, draping an arm over my bare hip. 

“I love you too Hadrian.” He laughed, smiling as me kissed me. 

“Only you are allowed to call me Hadrian.” He said pillowing his head next to mine and wrapping our legs together. 

“No one outside this house calls you Harry either.” I said raising an eyebrow. 

“No one outside this house calls me by my name at all really.Just The Soldier. It makes me seem like an mysterious arsehole I think.”He responded tapping my nose with his index finger. 

“I don't know, I think it makes people believe in you, makes you seem powerful.”To be fair, Harry was incredibly gifted magically.  “On that note though, Gringotts, I was thinking you could go visit your vault family vault and then we’ll know more about the security measures down there.”I said as casually as possible. 

“Yeah that isn't a bad idea.We can go. I think I know what to look for in Bellatrix’s vault too.” 

“That’s what you were doing with Dumbledore?” I asked brushing my fingers over his cheek and jaw line.Those hickies were darker than I meant them to be. 

"Yeah, he's been collecting memories, from people who knew Him when he was younger.We went through them all over the last week.Some of them were, quite informative."Harry tilted his head just barely into my hand."He knew an old woman, Hepzibah Smith, when he was working at Borgin and Burkes.She had Slytherin's locket and Hufflepuff's cup before she died but after no one could find them."This was some pillow talk. 

"So you think one of them is in the vault?"I asked hooking one of my knees over Harry's hip. 

"The cup, He would be more symbolic with the locket, it's more important to Him with being Slytherin's last heir and all that.We think that is in the cave near his orphanage where he tortured two of the other orphans so badly then never spoke again.He was 8." 

"Wow, that is fucked up. But I'm not exactly surprised." I propped my head up on my elbow. "So, if we know what we need to find all we have to do it go get it." 

"Well, for the cup yes, we should visit Gringotts as soon as possible.The locket however is almost certainly under very strong protection magics so that might have to wait.It would be his most important horcrux, except maybe Nagini."Harry grimaced. 

"Makes sense."I responded lacing my fingers with his where they were resting on my hip."So how is Mr. For the Greater Good?" 

"Yeah I hate that." Harry rolled his eyes. 

"You do?" I would have thought they would be on the same page there. 

"The ends don't justify the means and honestly I think if Dumbledore was not such a manipulative bastard 50 years ago Voldemort would be less of a problem now.Though better care of magical children would've also help." 

"What happened to him?"I asked, not really sure I wanted to find out. 

"Abridged version? His mother was a witch, Merope Gaunt, she dosed a muggle she loved with a love potion, habitually.They got married and pregnant.She stopped dosing him thinking he truly loved her but he freaked out and disappeared. She ran off too, gave birth to Him at an orphanage in London where she died in childbirth.Living just long enough to name him Tom Marvolo Riddle.After his father.He is incapable of love because he was conceived due to a love potion and he was mistreated and ignored at the orphanage which didn't help." 

"I should probably feel bad, doomed from the start and all but I don't"I said honestly. "There have been other people conceived under a love potion right? There must be." 

"Yeah there have been, no one has turned out quite as bad as He has that's for sure."Harry rolled onto his back pulling me on top of him laughing."Want to go on an adventure?"He asked smirking. 

"What adventure?"I asked sitting up on his lap and resting my hands over his heart. 

"A Gringotts adventure, and then, I was thinking we could go kill your father."He said like it was the most casual thing in the world. 

"What?" My spine straightened suddenly.

"I was kidding about the second part, although it would be nice.No I was just thinking we should get to Gringotts before Mrs. Weasley has a chance to stop us."Harry said shoving me playfully onto the bed before getting up."Bring the rest of the gang, they are worth their weight in gold in a fight and frankly no one will look twice at a group of teenagers in Diagon Ally." 

"I guess that's true." I said watching unabashadly as Harry pulled a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on. 

"Get dressed, I'll go get Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Neville." He kissed me briefly before pulling on his converse and strolling right out of the room stupid grin still plastered on his face.I took a minute to lie there before getting up and putting my clothes back on.Similar casual appearance, I pulled open the top drawer of his dresser open pushing aside the socks and boxers before pulling out his Gryffindor hat.Tragically my hair rather stood out, better to just not deal with it.I'm actually not sure if Harry was ever sorted or if he just got the hat from Sirius, it would be something the man would gift. I opened the door to the room to find Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville all staring at me. 

"What?" 

"Why are you wearing my hat?" Harry looked at me like I was wearing a feather duster on my head. 

"The hair is a bit recognizable don't you think."I rolled my eyes at them. 

"I'm not sure you can pull that hat off, you do not pass for a gryffindor..." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest tilting her head slightly to the side. 

"That's ridiculous." I responded dropping out of my normal posture into a more slouchy one, hips a bit forward shoulders a bit back, shifting my expression from reserved and blank to a lazy cocky slight smile. 

"Never mind." Hermione rolled her eyes pulling Ron down the stairs with her.Harry laughed, pulling me forward and kissing my quickly before following the others down stairs.Ginny made a disgusted face at me but after a second just grinned, "He's whipped."  
"I know."I whispered laughing and biting my lip. 

"You are too."I kind of groaned. 

"I know." 

We both followed the rest of them down into the living room, Hermione, Ron, and Neville had already gone through the floo. 

"What are you waiting for?"I asked Harry bouncing over to him jokingly.He pulled a galleon out of his pocket holding it up in front of my face. 

"Hermione has two minutes to give the signal that it's safe to come through."He said folding the galleon into my hand. 

"And the coin has what to do with this?" I asked giving him a confused look.

"Just hold onto it for a second."He smiled.I kind of just raised my eyebrow at him but it was only a second before the coin heated up dramatically. 

"God some warning would be nice." I said hitting him in the chest with the coin."Can we go now?" Harry laughed. 

"After you darling."He responded, catching the coin deftly and waving me to the fireplace.I just rolled my eyes grabbing a handful of floo powder and stepping into the fireplace. 

"Diagon Ally."I really don't like the feeling of flooing.It's so... nauseating.Though most forms of magical travel are.It spit me out right out in the pub, Ron, Hermione, and Neville off to the left. 

"They're right behind me." Me I said stepping into the conversation casually.Neville took a step back.In the politest way I could possibly say it, he needed to grow a pair.Or win a good fight. 

Harry and Ginny were through in seconds, "Alright, lets go."I said waving them over to the back.Harry stepped forwards tapping his wand against the bricks before sliding it back into its holster.It was kind of hot that he kept the forearm battle hoslter exposed, three leather straps buckled tight around his arm.Made him look just on this side of dangerous. 

The bricks folded out exposing the bustling colorful alleyway.Hermione and Ron took the front, Neville and Ginny behind us.It probably looked a little bit too much like we were guarding Harry but I was kind of hoping the casual clothes would rectify any suspicions. At least we got all the way down the alley to Gringotts without anyone stopping them.Stepping up to the front door it looked a lot taller and more intimidating than I remembered it being.The inscription frightening instead of comforting. 

 

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

 

I read it twice. 

 

Harry stepped up to the door swinging it open and taking a more commanding posture as he strode confidently through the doors.Walking straight up to one of the Goblins sitting at the high desks he leaned over murmuring something under his breath to him.It sounded like Gobbledegook, which I didn't even realize Harry spoke.Whatever he said the Goblin stepped down from his stool and walked around the counter. 

"Follow me."He said gruffly waving at us impatiently with his long fingers.We were led to a back entrance to the vaults I didn't recognize where we met another goblin.Who lead us down a dimly lit hallway, I got the feeling they were trying to creep us out.At the end of the hallway there was a cart for getting down into the vaults, looked like any other.What was the point of the fanfare exactly?

"Only the vault owner is permitted to go down."The goblin said, eyeing the rest of us.Harry said something to him in Gobbledegook, what I haven't the foggiest but he just shrugged and let us all climb into the cart.I grabbed onto Harry's hand as the cart took a sharp dip downwards plunging through the floors one ofter another.He just laughed. 

"Shut up Hadrian."I snarked bumping my shoulder into his.Didn't help the laughing.Not that I really wanted it to. 

"You two are actually nauseating." Ginny commented from behind us. "Aren't they Neville." 

"Uh, yeah, but you know, they like each other." He stumbled over his words slightly but seemed to gain confidence half way through the sentence."It's kinda cu-." He was cut off when the cart slid under a waterfall drenching all of us. 

"Oh my god!" Hermione shouted in surprise, felt like she broke my ear drum she was right next to me. 

"Apologies, Mr. Potter's vault is in the deeper levels of the bank, there is added security."The goblin said from where he was perched in front. 

"Noted." Hermione snapped.Harry just snapped his fingers and in an instant we were dry again. "Thank you." Hermione said quietly as the cart came to a halt.We filed out of the cart, I always thought Gringotts was a tad bit terrifying, you stand on a walkway a meter wide with carts racing past at break neck speed. Though I'm sure there are plenty of enchantments on them making it practically impossible for someone do die accidentally.Purposefully on the other hand, probably perfectly possible. 

"Mr. Potter if you could place your hand over the door." The goblin said, not even bothering to get out of the cart.Harry lined his hand up with the hand print on the door, wincing after a second and pulling back suddenly.Turning his hand over there was a cut running across the middle of his palm, though it quickly sealed back up. 

"Your identity has been confirmed Mr. Potter.How long do you expect to be?"Usually goblins were not this polite.   
"An hour, thank you."Harry smiled, watching as all the little hidden joints in the locking mechanism began to unfurl, the door creaking open.The cart jerked off twisting around the corner as Harry grabbed the edge of the door pulling it open just enough for us to slip inside. 

"Holy fucking shit."Ron whispered behind me as Harry closed the door. 

"I've never actually been in here before."Harry whispered, eyes wide.The place looked like a freaking pirates treasure had just been dumped here.The shelves on every wall stacked high with books and jewels, there were trunks spilling over with gold. 

"How?"I asked, he had never been in his own vault? 

"I only turned 17 a week ago, wasn't allowed access until then.Had another vault, up a good few floors up, for my education and stuff."Harry walked through the room brushing his fingers over a trunk coated in dust."Not that it got touched much, Sirius inherited a lot from his father, and both he and Remus got a fair bit from Dad."He kind of laughed."Actually, they got enough that I am genuinely shocked there is this much in here. I don't think either of them had any idea."I couldn't help but laugh. 

"You _really_ need to start getting statements."I scoffed watching as Hermione gravitated automatically to the books. 

"Yeah obviously, I actually thought we could look through this stuff in an hour." 

"More like 100." Neville piped up from the corner."Are these your parent's wedding rings?"Right by the door there was a small side table, sitting right on top was a letter and two wedding rings, one silver one gold, no stones.Harry picked them up gingerly, closing them in his fist. 

"How about you look and see if there are any interesting books in here Neville." He wasn't really looking at the boy.Neville just smiled sadly and went over to distract the others for a little while.  
"Are you all right Hadrian?"I came up next to him, resting one hand on the back of his shoulder. 

"The silver one says Lily-Flower, and the gold one says Antlers." He smiled, holding them out for me to see the inscriptions on the inside."Sirius always said Mom wouldn't let Dad buy her this giant diamond that he found, she said she wanted something practical that made her think of him.So he got rings with their nicknames for each other inscribed on the inside.I assumed they had been buried with them."He slid the gold one on his left ring finger, examining it for a second.And then he handed the silver one to me."Sliver is more your color." He said smiling before wandering off to join the others leaving me there practically gaping at him.He wanted me to have his mother's wedding ring? Is he kidding? Somehow it didn't really seem like it.I slid it carefully on my left ring finger just like Harry had, it fit perfectly.It must be charmed. After staring at it for a second a grab the letter off the stand and put it in my pocket as I walked over to the others. 

"What are you looking for?"I asked grabbing onto Harry's hand tightly. 

"Advances magic books, stuff that looks old."Harry smiled glancing down at my hand and the ring on it."Hermione is still looking for something on Herpo, something about 'if he invented the horcrux then he must have known how to get rid of them'." He rolled his eyes laughing as she sneered at him from the ladder next to the bookshelf. 

"I though we already knew how to get rid of them?" Hadn't they already gotten two of them? 

"Yeah, but only by destroying the vessels beyond repair. Which takes Basilisk venom, or fiendfyre."Both things no one was particularly eager to inflict on Harry. 

"Oh grab anything on magically theory you find too." I commented walking over to the other side of the room where Neville and Ron were. 

"Hey. " I greeted them not that either responded."You guys get that if I had been anything less than a complete arsehole to any of you my father would have killed me right." I said under my breath so Harry wouldn't hear.Neville coughed awkwardly like the breath had been surprised out of him. 

"Yeah mate, we get it no hard feelings."He clapped me on the shoulder awkwardly before wandering over to the Herbology section.These books were actually pretty well catalogued.

"You do realize your father almost killed my sister."Ron said pulling out a random book and flipping through it.   
"I do, not that I knew at the time.We should have a dueling tournament to see who gets to kill him."I responded leaning against the bookshelf to look at him. 

"Seriously?" He looked up from the book in surprise totally dropping the nonchalant attitude. 

"Yeah really, he spent my entire life psychologically torturing me and then killed my mother.Trust me, I want him dead, probably more than you.That being said, we'll both have to fight Harry for it and I don't see it as the kind of thing he will let us win." I turned back to the books."I mean he _might_ let me win but honestly probably not cause he doesn't want to risk Lucius hurting or killing me." 

"Fuck," Ron groaned putting the book back on the shelf."Maybe Ginny and I can team up and kill him together?" 

"Think you could win against him and his protective streak?"I pursed my lips giving him a disbelieving look. 

"It's worth a shot."He responded indignantly, but we both knew it was a long shot. 

"You're probably right." I conceded, tapping along the bookshelf."Hermione, there's a book here on the writing of Ancient Greek magicians.That could have Herpo in it right?" 

"Definitely, were making a stack in the middle of the room."She called back over her shoulder.I pulled the book off the shelf and turned around to find in the 10 minutes I'd been talking with Ron the pile had reached almost my height. 

"How are we getting these back?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at Harry. 

"She charmed her purse with expanding and feather-light charms."I glanced over to see a tiny little beaded bag hanging off her elbow.That had to be one hell of a job she had done on those charms. 

We had doubled the pile by the time there was a sharp rap on the door.Hermione and Ron quickly shoved all the books into the bag as Harry went to crack open the door. 

"Yes?" Harry's head was poked out the door. 

"You said you needed an hour it's been an hour.Do you require more time?" The goblin, I presume, asked.He sounded different than the previous one, older perhaps. 

"No no, I think we are good right guys?" He looked back to see Hermione all packed and the rest of us standing around."Alright lets go."We all filed out and took the same positions in the cart as before.Except we took a different route up, one that involved passing a little too close to a dragon if you ask me.I felt Hermione wince in the seat next to me as it roared.It was covered in scars, white eyes.Probably blind from being down here in the dark so long.My heart was pissed off, my brain was thinking we should talk to Charlie Weasley. 

I mean really we should talk to Bill but Harry had insisted we didn't because we should leave him with plausible deniability.Which I guess is a fair point. 

Stepping out into the main lobby I was a little surprised to find it swarming with people, way more than should be in here. 

Sometimes I think there is more than one Harry, there is the Harry that Sirius and Remus raised, the mischievous clever boy who darted from one room of the manor to the other at the speed of light.There was Hadrian, calm and loving who would keep his hand wrapped around mine every second of the day if he could.And the Soldier, the stiff shoulders head held high.Every movement of his body calculated and purposeful, every flick of his wand filled with power and expertise. 

Harry pushing through the crowd to get to the front door with strong sure strides.The Soldier didn't come out often as dangerous as he was, but he was now.I darted after him, everyone else behind me.Harry drew his wand bursting through the doors out into the smoke filled alleyway.Madam Malkin's was up in flames, bodies swarming around fleeing from a group in black robes pushing towards us from Flourish and Blotts.And I'm pretty sure that is Bellatrix Lestrange, how ironic.

Harry was off swerving through the crowds towards them.Ron pushed around me shouting over his shoulder."Let him take care of Bellatrix, keep the rest of them away from him."I dived in with hardly a second though.There must have been at least 15, with those stupid masks on.Only Bellatrix had pulled hers off, it isn't like she had anything to hide everyone knew what she was.Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hermione shoot a patronus off into the air before following me into the crowd.I joined Ron pushing back against three of them keeping one eye on Harry as he and Bellatrix lit up the street with flashes of magic, spells I didn't recognize.Suddenly the air was filled with cracks of apparation as people responded to Hermione's patronus.I couldn't see all who came my attention focusing in on whoever I was fighting with but I did catch some red hair in the mix.With the addition the Death Eaters it only seemed like the Death Eaters became more determined.Shooting spells off into the thinning crowd.Another guy came up behind the one I was dueling and I was not keeping up with them very well.I barely ducked in time to get out of the way of a Sectumsempra wincing as I heard someone behind me shout. 

"Diffindo."I blasted the both of them back giving me just enough time to glance around and see Fred and George apparate away, it looked like one of them was bleeding pretty heavily.Turning back the Death Eaters were gone, Remus had cornered one of them and appeared to have him hogtied but other than that only Bellatrix and Harry were still going, Sirius was nearby, catching spells that went haywire.It was best not to interfere and throw off Harry's rhythm, whatever that meant.I was about to run over to help Sirius when Bellatrix caught him with something that flung him through the window of the ice cream parlor. 

"Curcio!" I heard Harry shout as I ran through the glass to Sirius.Bellatrix disapparated before it hit her though, I heard the crack and Harry cursing. 

Sirius was on the floor, he looked pretty cut up from the glass but he was still conscious. 

"Don't move." I said, holding him down as he tried to get up. 

"Not to alarm you Draco, but I can't move my legs."Sirius said way more calmly than he possibly should have. 

"Okay, okay, Harry!"I shouted but he was already through the door. 

'"Is he okay?" He asked running over. 

"Well I'm alive." Sirius snapped, clearly a little frustrated. 

"Get Pomfrey, he can't move his legs." I said quietly, glancing up at Harry.He said something under his breath that was probably very rude because Sirius snorted and then groaned. 

"Merlin laughing hurts.Definitely broke some ribs." 

"This is not funny Sirius."Harry shot a patronus out through the shattered window."Don't let him move, I'm gonna go check on the others."Thankfully I didn't have long to wait, Madam Pompfrey was there in only a few minutes. 

"Oh Merlin, I swear.And I thought I was done with you when you graduated."She whipped out her want passing it over him and muttering under her breath."I'm not shocked getting thrown through a window and into a countertop broke your spine, I'm going to have to stabilize you and apparate you back to Hogwarts."Sirius tried to shake his head but she tapped his chest with her wand and he was frozen in the position he had landed in. 

"Excuse me." He said frowning. "Can't we just go back to the house, it's very well stocked." 

"Well I suppose it won't matter, you'll have to wait quite a while anyway.The potion required to heal such an injury takes at least a month to make and it isn't the kind of thing that keeps. Severus is going to have to brew it for you."She gave him a very disapproving look. 

"A month?" Sirius groaned as Pompfrey levitated him so she could move him safely. 

"At least."She snapped,"Draco I'm going to apparate him back now.Is anyone else still here that needs me?"  
"I don't think so, one of the twins is injured but they're already gone."I said getting up and glancing out the window to see if anyone was out there. 

"All the people left look fine."I called over my shoulder hearing Pomfrey disapparate. 

"Draco?" Harry turned back to watch as I climbed out the window, only he, Remus and Tonks were left. "Is he okay?" 

"She said Severus was going to need to brew something complicated but in the end he'll be fine."I said walking over to him.The street was completely empty and frankly I was shocked no Aurors had shown up yet. 

"Alright, well you boys are going to be in massive trouble." Remus said grabbing us both by the shoulders and disapparating pretty much without warning.Not a very pleasant feeling. 


End file.
